Caring For Harry Potter
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Sirius reminisces on how it all began, on how he and Remus came to care for their best friend's son. Wolfstar. Written for a shipping battle.


_**Well hello Kittens! I had fun writting this, maybe too much.**_

_**Prompts: Summer, Frog, Chimpanzee, Pasta, Fever, Elephant.**_

_**Words: 1,715 (before Authors Notes)**_

* * *

><p>Sirius lay awake, Remus curled up against his side, listening to the wind howling outside. Nine years it had been, since Hagrid showed up on their doorstep with a sleeping baby in his arms. Their best friends' sleeping baby no less.<p>

The owl had come hours before but Sirius had refused to believe it. He didn't want to believe a word of it.

It started almost the same, Sirius laying awake with Remus curled against his side. The main difference had been the owl. And the dread.

Sirius had had a sinking feeling, the feeling that said something bad was happening. Then the owl had come, tap-tapping on the window like an annoying alarm.

Sirius glanced at Remus, praying the damned bird hadn't woken him. His auburn haired head shifted slightly but he didn't show any other signs of consciousness. Slowly, so as not to disturb him, Sirius moved Remus and got out of bed.

He opened the window and glared at the large creme coloured bird as it swooped inside. It dropped an envelope on Remus' desk, flew a tight circle around Sirius' head, then stole out the window again.

Sirius picked up the letter and returned to bed. He sat with his back to Remus, holding the letter in his lap. His partner shifted and he glanced back at him.

"Sirius," Remus questioned with weariness lacing his voice.

"Go back to bed Remus." Sirius tucked the letter under his pillow and curled himself protectively around Remus. "Why are you awake?"

"You left the bed," Remus replied, a slight pout toying with his voice.

Sirius smiled weakly, "I wouldn't leave you." He nuzzled his nose in Remus' soft hair.

Breathing in the familiar scents of parchment, ink, and chocolate he once again allowed himself to relax. Remus looked into his eyes. "You should read the letter."

With a heavy sigh Sirius retrieved the envelope and unenthusiastically tore it open. He unfolded the parchment inside.

_'Dear Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,_

_I am torn to inform you that Lily Evans and James Potter are no longer with us. You-Know-Who has killed them. Their child, Harry Potter, now has no parents. His direct family wants nothing to do with him._

_As you are his Godfathers you are the respectable choice. Rubeus Hagrid will deliver the boy to you as soon as possible._

_Sincerely yours, Minerva McGonagall'_

He blinked at the letter and passed it to Remus. Remus read over it and let out a strangled cry. Sirius stood slowly and stalked around the room.

Later one would find Sirius Black curled up in the corner of a bathroom, having locked himself inside until Harry was delivered.

When the rapt knocking on a door broke the silence Sirius rose to unsteady feet. He stumbled after Remus to the front door where a large wizard stood, a small bundle tucked tightly in his arms.

"Is that...?" Remus started, only to tear up and choke on his words when Hagrid nodded. He took the small bundle and hugged it tightly enough to convey safety yet gently enough to not smother the child.

Hagrid peered around the door. "What might've 'append here?"

Sirius looked guiltily at the floor. "The flesh reflected the madness within," he murmured. Raising his head he looked into Hagrid's beady eyes. "You've got the one who ratted them out, right?" Hagrid shook his head. "It was Peter. Peter Petigrew," Sirius scoffed.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be caught Sirius." The black haired man scowled.

"I want to be the one to catch him."

"We have a new responsibility, Sirius. Lily and James wouldn't have wanted us to go off after Peter, even if he had betrayed them. Watching Harry is more important."

Sirius' shoulders slouched. "Right."

Nine years. Sirius tightened his arm around Remus. James and Lily had missed Harry's first Christmas, his first summer, his first words.

He felt as though he had taken those away from them.

The first time Harry had caught a cold Sirius had panicked. Luckily, Remus was there. He'd sent Sirius off to go fetch a bowl of soup from the kitchen. Harry didn't have too bad of a fever but he was still warm.

Sirius stood in a corner uncomfortably as he watched Remus care for Harry. He still worried, it was possibly his fault that Harry got sick in the first place. Weeks later when he was better they'd taken him to a zoo.

Harry's first time to the zoo had been entertaining. He'd laughed at the meerkats, grinned at the snow tigers, he even went so far as to ask to ride an elephant. He'd been upset when he was told no but his short attention span made up for that, nearly thirty seconds later he was running off to the chimpanzee section, Remus and Sirius laughing as they followed.

"Be careful Harry," Sirius tried to scold. "You shouldn't run off like that." Harry just grinned.

"Sorry," he giggled. His bright green gaze returned to the habitat.

They'd had pasta that night. Sirius remembered because he'd put a noodle across his upper lip and claimed to be the Noodle Lord. Harry had laughed, ignoring the sauce that was smeared on his face.

Tonight was Halloween, nine years after little Harry's death. He'd gone trick or treating since he was five, when Remus started teaching Harry about Hogwarts and wizards. Tonight had been no different.

Sirius and Remus had taken Harry out trick or treating, glad that he was able to enjoy himself. Little Harry had gone dressed as a wizard, which Sirius laughed about. Their small wizarding town loved Harry, not just because he was famous but because he was a child.

He ran about, knocking on their doors and getting candy. They loved him here, they adored him.

When they'd returned home Sirius and Harry raced to the living room where Harry dumped his candy on the table. Remus had gone off to make a cup of tea.

"What's this?" Harry asked, holding up a chocolate frog.

Sirius laughed. "It's a chocolate frog."

Curious, Harry tore open the package. A chocolate creature hopped out of the box and jumped around the room. "Catch it!" Harry cried, adjusting his glasses that had been knocked crooked as he'd fallen backwards.

Remus came to investigate, finding Sirius and Harry scrambling around the room after something. He didn't have the chance to ask what because the chocolate frog decided to take a bath in his cup of tea.

"Catch it Remus!" Sirius barked, scrambling over the couch towards him.

After wiping hot tea from his face Remus retrieved the offending chocolate from his glass. Harry laughed, a soft light sound that brought a grin to the auburn haired man's face.

Sirius took the chocolate frog from Remus' hand offered it to Harry. The slight look of shock and fear that crossed the child's face made Sirius hesitate.

"Harry?"

Green eyes bet grey. "You can have it." He returned his attention to his pile of candies.

Remus took the chocolate frog from Sirius' hand and happily sat on the couch to eat it. He passed the card to Harry.

"What's this?" He asked, quickly intrigued by the small card. He stared at it in disbelief. "It that Dumbledor?"

Sirius nodded, "There's a card inside every frog Harry."

His wide green eyes stared at the card. He turned it over to look at the back then turned it to the front again. "He's gone!"

"Well you didn't expect him to stay for very long did you?" Remus chuckled.

Harry pouted slightly and sifted through his candy again. Minutes later he was yawning widely.

"Tired?" Sirius asked, picking him up.

Harry shook his head and yawned again. "Maybe..."

Sirius chuckled and took him to bed, tucking the blankets around him. "Sweet dreams Harry."

Remus was standing in the doorway when he turned around. He exited the bedroom and closed the door quietly. Remus smiled at him. "You know, if I'd been told in second year that I would be standing here today I wouldn't have believed it."

Sirius nodded. "When was it that you confessed?" He chuckled at Remus' slight disapproving look. "Kidding, fifth year. If I'd been told I'd fancy a bloke in second year..." He shook his head and Remus gently kissed his lips.

"You should relax a bit," Remus said, pulling Sirius into a tight hug.

They found themselves laying in bed together minutes later, having discarded most of their clothing along the way. Fingers traced scars and Remus nuzzled closer.

Now Sirius lay, staring up at the ceiling. Remus was curled against his side and his thumb rubbed slowly against his lover's hip, pushing at the waistband of his shorts slightly.

Just two more year. He saddened at the thought. Two more years and Harry would be off to school, making friends and having adventures.

He already knew where all of the secret entrances were and knew the perfect hexes for bullies. He'd be fine.

The wind howled again and the bedroom door creaked open. Tiny footsteps entered and stopped. Sirius looked up.

"Harry?"

"I can't sleep..." His small face came into view.

"Did the storm wake you?"

Harry nodded. Sirius held out his free arm towards Harry. He clambered into the bed and curled against him. He looked up at Sirius. "Can you tell me about my parents again?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "They were great people. Your mother, Lily, was the top of our classes, despite being muggle born. James was a troublemaker but he was the greatest seeker the Gryffindor team had in a long time. They protected you Harry."

The nine year old nodded mutely. He curled against Sirius. "Sirius?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Which house do you think I'd be in...?"

Sirius' expression softened. "I think you'd make a fine Gryffindor. Now go to sleep Harry, you don't want to get up tomorrow and be tired."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I tried to balance it, sad and humourus at the same time. I think I succeded. Thanks for readin! ~Cat.<strong>_


End file.
